


Massage

by Fanflick



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Bottom Richard, First Kiss, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Prostate Massage, SV Winter Exchange 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 06:09:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13070748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanflick/pseuds/Fanflick
Summary: For a couple of weeks now Jared has noticed that something was off with Richard, and it was really staring to worry him. Richard wasn’t himself, he worked alone in his room and barely came out. A part of Jared understood that he wanted privacy while the other half couldn’t help, but fret over the idea that something was amiss. Eventually, his uneasiness got the better of him and he decided to talk to Richard about it.





	Massage

**Author's Note:**

> My first smut jarrich fanfic, I wrote this for @itsevidentvery on tumblr for Silicon Valley Winter Exchange 2017. I had a lot of fun and hope you enjoy it. Sorry about the simple grammar mistakes, always my downfall.

For a couple of weeks now Jared has noticed that something was off with Richard, and it was really staring to worry him. Richard wasn’t himself, he worked alone in his room and barely came out. A part of Jared understood that he wanted privacy while the other half couldn’t help, but fret over the idea that something was amiss. Eventually, his uneasiness got the better of him and he decided to talk to Richard about it.

Standing awkwardly at the door, he knocked three times hoping that Richard would let him in. Jared made sure to ask Richard during the evening, so that Dinesh or Gilfoyle wouldn’t question his every move. Jared wasn’t the best at lying, but he would do his best if it was for Richard.

“Um, Jared what are you doing here?” Richard finally cracked the door open to see who it was. “I was wondering if we could have a quick chat, Richard. Can I come in?” Jared mentally let out a sigh in relief when Richard allowed him to enter. Finally giving him a chance to really take a look at Richard, and what he saw made him want to kick himself for not talking to him sooner.

Richard had bags under his puffy eyes and had a pale complexion. It looked as if he hasn’t showered in weeks, and wore his hoodie up as a way to hide that fact. There we empty energy drinks scatter all over the room and piles of dirty dishes, despair started to seep into Jared.

He loves Richard, he recognized it a long time ago, but has tried his best to stay distant from Richard. His admiration towards Richard had turned to affection and he knows Richard could never feel the same towards him. Jared understands that he cannot make Richard love him, so for a couple of weeks now he has tried to his best tosuppress this feelings by staying away from Richard. Yet he can never stay away, and now there they were looking back at each other.

“Wh-what did you want to talk about, Jared?” Richard spoke up first, he couldn’t take Jared’s blue eyes starring into him. He was used to Jared watching him, but at that moment he felt like Jared pitied him.

"Richard, I hate to infringe upon you, however I have noticed something dreadful happening to you. I just want you to know that you can tell me anything.“ Jared slightly pleaded. A part of him reminded that Richard had told him secrets before proving that Richard truly trusts him. While another part of him warned him not to get his hopes up, he has been in love once before meeting Richard.

Richard puts is hands in his face and took a deep breath, he looked like he wanted to cry. "Jared,I need-I need help. Please help me.” Richard pulled his hands down to face Jared and couldn’t help his eyes from tearing up. This was all too embarrassing for him.

“Richard, what is it? What do you want me to do?” Jared urged, it looked as though Richard was going to have another panic attack. Richard bite his lips, and finally let it out.

"The Doctor told me I have Prostatitis, and I am going to need you to massage my prostate.“ Richard dropped the ball, and appeared completely red from head to toe. Jared could not believe what he heard, and found himself asking for Richard to repeat himself.

"Apparently stress has given me prostatitis and the best way to relieve it is through prostate massaging. Look, I know this is a weird request, but I have tried to take care of this myself and I can’t do it. Believe me I have tried, but my body just can’t relax enough for me to you know get my fingers in. God, this is embarrassing. You know what never mind, pretend this never happened!” Richard’s apprehension started to make him question himself.

“No, Richard! It is fine and it is okay. I did say I would do anything and I mean it.” Jared swiftly started to reassure Richard. The lustful part of him looked forward to being inside Richard even if it was just his fingers.

"Really, Jared? You are fine with all of this, I mean this is really weird and I don’t want to force you into helping me.“ Richard with his eyes open wide still felt hesitant about everything.

"Richard, it is alright. How about tomorrow you come to my apartment? We can take care of it over there instead of doing it here.” Jared ensured Richard that he will take care of everything.

"Okay, but I am going to let you know that the Doctor told me to do it from about seven weeks to seven months. I have no idea how long you will have to you-know.“ Richard admit as Jared nodded with conviction.

That night Richard laid on his mattress and wondered what the hell he has gotten himself into. He got Jared, this-guys-fucks-Jared, to finger him until his prostatitis goes away. Richard assumes this-guy-fucks-Jared has probably done anal with a bunch of girls and now Richard will experience it too. Richard prayed to God that somehow everything will turn out right in the end.

——————-

The next day Jared picks up Richard from the incubator and on the drive over to his apartment Jared informs Richard what he plans to do.

"You said that you can’t seem to relax so I think I should give you a Swedish massage to help you. Then I will see if you are comfortable enough to let me massage you from the inside.” Jared normally explained as if he was telling Richard about a recent documentary and not massaging his prostate.

From the outside Jared appeared calm and in control, however inside was another story. Jared was fighting his inner demons, and couldn’t deny himself that he felt anxious about all of this. He was going to see a side of Richard that no one has ever seen before, not his closest friends or previous girlfriends. The fact that Jared really liked the idea of being this close to Richard made him feel some guilt. Richard trusts him, and here he was getting giddy over something that troubled Richard. Jared reminded himself to help Richard and not abuse their level of trust.

Soon enough Jared opened his apartment door and granted Richard entrance. The pristine area is refreshing for Richard as glances around the place. It is just the two of them, nothing to distract them at all.

“Do you want to take a shower while I gather the supplies? There is a couple of towels and a bathrobe you can use in my bathroom. When you are done, you can meet me in the bedroom to start you massage.” Jared points out as he shows Richard the restroom.

Richard closes the door and turns on the water as he starts to undress. He finds Dove body wash, Davines Momo Moisturizing shampoo and conditioner along with a loofah. Personally, Richard doesn’t care what he uses in the shower, but the products reminded him the smell of Jared. Richard starts to feel his heart race as the realization of what he is letting Jared do to him comes to full effect.

He swiftly washes off the products and dries himself off with the softest towels he has ever felt. After feeling dry enough he looks for the bathrobe, however he can’t find it. For a few seconds he panic about letting Jared see him in only a towel, but then grasp that it is not going to matter. Jared is going to see him naked when he is going to massage his prostate, therefore Richard comes into the bedroom with only the towel wrapped around his hips.

Jared lit some Mahogany teakwood candles and started to puff the pillow when Richard walks into the room. Jared hoped Richard couldn’t see his blush as he felt his face heat up. He has never seen Richard shirtless, let alone fresh from a shower in a towel. For a few seconds they just look at each other as if they are in their own little world.

Richard coughs and breaks the silence yet again, “I couldn’t find that bathrobe you mention, and I assume it wouldn’t matter since we are going to…” Richard bites his lips and Jared wonder what it feels like to kiss him. The shame stops his sinful thoughts and he

tries to appear unruffled for Richard

“Well, that is true. I want you to lay down on your stomach, and use the pillows to support yourself.” Jared clarify as he walks over to his phone. “I made you a playlist filled with soothing ocean waves and nature sounds. Is this alright?” Jared smiles as the room is filled with bird chirping. Richard can’t help, but feel glad he has Jared to help him get through everything.

"Thanks Jared, I really mean it. I am glad to have you around.“ Richard disclosed to him as he positions himself on the bed. He hides his face in the pillow, still feeling flustered over everything as he slips of his towel. Jared lets out a breathy sigh as he glances over Richard’s body.

He effectively starts with pouring some lavender oil into his hands, heating it up before working on Richard’s shoulder. Richard flinches, but relaxes into it as Jared continues with firm and light pressure. Using the palm of his hand to make sweeping long strokes, Jared focus on the knots in Richard’s back.

"Is this alright, Richard?” Jared questions as Richard groans into the pillow. “Hmm, ye-yeah it is. Don’t stop Jared.” Richard replies as Jared goes deeper into his back. Kneading back and forth lower to relieve the deep strain in Richard’s lower back. Jared can’t help, but feel arousal at Richard’s breathy moans and the feeling his flesh underneath his hands.

Jared continues to ignore his personal problem in favor of relieving Richard. Jared holds his breath as he works on Richard’s butt, he convinces himself he is doing it especially thorough since Richard sits on it all day. Jared uses his fingertips to work the muscles and tries not to listen in on Richard’s moans.

As if on autopilot Jared finds himself working on Richard’s calf muscles, using friction to work the deep tension. He looks back at the lavender oil and finds quite a bit was used so far.

"Richard, can you lay on your back for me, please?“ Jared somehow finds his voice and watches Richard follow his orders without a second thought. He is used to being the follower in most relationship in the past, but experiences delight that for once he was in charge.

Jared cannot believe his eyes as Richard without hesitation laid on the bed with his erection showing. Jared certainly made Richard relaxed and continued his massage as he pretended not to noticed the swollen shaft. He couldn’t help, but steal glances and hoped that Richard wouldn’t say anything about it.

Using the heel of his hand Jared worked on the collar bone of Richard who sighed in relief at the action. As Jared firmly applied pressure to Richard’s chest he watched Richard close his eyes and truly embrace the massage. Using his fingertips he accidentally grazed a nipple to receive a small whine from Richard.

Jared promises to himself not to repeat the action again, even though he could hear that sound on repeat for the rest of his life. Jared kept working the muscles lower and lower, then jumped to Richard’s thighs to ensure no direct contact with his cock.

Richard’s body started to twitch as Jared worked on the inner thigh and without any restraint Richard open his legs more for Jared to touch. For Jared it felt like an eternity of him massaging Richard and pondered if now would be the best time to start the task.

"Richard, I am going to use my finger to penetrate you. If that is alright with you, I want you to raise your hips so I can place a pillow underneath you.” Jared stopped to wipe his hand on a towel he placed nearby. Richard eyes fluttered before opening completely and Jared noticed his pupils were dilated. Richard lift up his hips and Jared feeling light headed placed a pillow under him.

Jared went to the nightstand and pulled out a small bottle of lube, he held his breath as he poured to gel on to fingers. Heating the lube between his fingertips Jared turned to Richard who started to bite his lip in anticipation.

Jared kneels on the bed and situates himself between Richard’s leg. He gently trace the rim with his middle finger before applying pressure to enter Richard. He slowly slides into Richard and watches his face for any sign of discomfort. With one finger completely in, Jared starts to pull out and in as carefully as he can. Richard places his face into the crook of his arm as he groans aloud.

"Richard, are you okay?“ Jared somehow found his voice as he stopped with his finger inside Richard. "Ye-yeah I am fine. Keep going, please.” Richard couldn’t help, but sound wrecked from Jared’s single finger. His erection still standing tall as Jared pushes another finger in.

With two fingers sliding in and out with no problem, Jared now works on finding his prostrate. Feeling around and going deeper until hitting a bud that makes Richard gasp and toes curl. Jared feels Richard clench onto his fingers and Jared completely slips the two digits out.

Richard gives out a whine as Jared applies more lube onto his finger, and quickly fills the empty space again. Richard whimpers out as Jared starts to thrust his fingers back and forth ensuring direct hit on his prostate. As Jared stops for a moment to add another finger he finally notices that Richard is moving his hips with Jared’s finger.

“Please, Jared. Give me more.” Richard pleads and it feels like Jared short circuited as he aggressively starts to fuck Richard with his fingers. Richard moans grow louder as Jared grips Richard’s cock, teasing the slit that is covered in precum with his thumb. 

“Fu-fuck! I am close, please Jared keep going! Please, I love you!” Richard confesses as he finally comes hard, all over his stomach and Jared’s hand. Jared cannot believe his ears and slips his finger out of Richard who gives out a small sob at the emptiness. Jared watches as Richard comes to the realization that he confessed to Jared and covers his face in his hands.

Richard rolls over onto his side as Jared gets up from the bed to grab a towel to clean up Richard. There is this awkward silence in the room as Jared sits on the bed with the towel in hand. “It’s okay.” Jared whispers, but he is unsure if it is to Richard or himself.

Richard reaches his breaking point, his emotions starts to flow out as he starts to cry. He really likes Jared, and cannot see his life without him by his side. He dreads the day Jared might run off with someone he fell in love with leaving Richard with this hollowness that only Jared can fill.

"Richard, it is okay we say things without thinking sometimes. It is alrig-“ Jared starts before this wave of anger slams Richard. "It’s not okay, Jared! I fucked it up like I always fuck everything up! Don’t lie to me Jared, just don’t.” Richard sits up and shouts as he faces Jared.

Jared dreads the worse, the moment where Richard decides he doesn’t need him anymore. “It’s is fine Richard, we can pretend it never happened.” Jared tries before Richard lets out a groan of frustration and kisses Jared.

It is not really a kiss, more like a animistic act of claiming ownership, as Jared finally feels the chapped lips of Richard. Richard pulls back and gives out a sigh of relief when he noticed Jared follows forward, wanting to continue the unique kiss.

"Jared, I really-I really like you. Please don’t pretend it never happened.“ Richard nervously scratches at his neck still unsure how Jared will react. "Oh,Richard!” Jared replies as he crashes his lips against Richard who hastily kissed him back. Jared didn’t have to prove himself to be the more skilled lover as he deepened the kiss with his tongue.

Jared wrapped his fingers in Richard’s curl and gently tugged it to receive a moan from Richard. Jared couldn’t stop himself from crying tears of joy, and Richard stopped to examine the waterworks. “What’s wrong?” Richard questioned as Jared shook his head, “I am just crying because I am so content, Richard. You make me happy.” Jared smiles at Richard.

"That is great and all, but I really want to continue kissing you.“ Richard grinned as he pressed his lips back onto Jared. Feeling racy, Richard gripped Jared’s erection through his pants. Receiving a shaky groan from his suggestive action, Richard couldn’t help himself as he whispered. "Hey, Jared can we go all the way?”

Jared couldn’t believe his ears and found himself speechless while Richard started to stroke him through his pants. “R-Richard, are you sure?” Jared asked as Richard laid on the bed. “I am sure I want you Jared, please make me feel good.” Richard explained as Jared started to take off his button-up,khakis, and underwear.

Jared liked how they easily fit together as he got between Richard’s leg again. “Just tell me if I am being too rough.” Jared warns as he reapplies lube on his fingers and slips two back in. Richard moans aloud with no shame as Jared finds his prostate all over again. “More, Jared! Oh, fuck!” Richard moves his hip with Jared’s finger, loving how Jared stretches him.

Before he knows it Jared pulls out his fingers and he moves off of the bed to the nightstand. “Jared! Come back, fuck.” Richard groans as he rub himself with the palm of his hand. Jared pulls out a condom and tears it open with his teeth as fast as he can. He gets between Richard’s thighs and lets Richard wrap his legs around his waist.

Jared applies more lube on his cock and rolls on the condom before positioning himself at Richard’s entrance. “I love you so much.” Jared murmurs to Richard as he forces himself into Richard. Richard lets out a pained groan, but takes his mind off of it as he kisses Jared. It is an agonizing slow push before Jared is completely in Richard, but he wants his first time to be perfect.

Jared waits for Richard to get used to the feeling in anticipation of Jared thrusting in and out. The first couple of thrusts Jared doesn’t hit Richard’s prostate, but the moment he does Richard starts to whimper. “F-fuck, Jared! Right there,please!” Richard whines and claws at Jared’s back.

Jared switches from unhurried to urgency as he slams his cock against Richard’s bundle of nerves. Richard is definitely crying from the over stimulation and the moment Jared grazes his cock he cums loud and lusty. Jared is still hard and starts to pull out before Richard wraps his legs tighter around his waist.

“Don’t, keep going.” Richard mumbled into Jared’s shoulder and without thinking about it Jared lunges himself back into Richard. Moving to bring himself to climax only Jared moves his hips roughly and listens to Richard moan wantonly. “Fuck.” Jared mutters to himself and Richard cannot help, but find it arousing to hear Jared cuss.

Richard kisses Jared as he reaches his third orgasm that day, and bites his bottom lip as Jared finally cums. Jared removed himself from Richard to throw away the condom,even though Richard let out a whine. Richard laid there in bliss as Jared wiped them clean and joined him back on the bed. Jared wrapped his arms around Richard and grinned as Richard laid into his embrace. Before falling into a deep sleep Jared had to ask, “What did I ever do to deserve you?” Richard yawned before answering with, “I could ask you the same question.”

For once in his life Jared finally gain the love he sought after, and vows to never let Richard go. The little voice that criticize his every action is far away, but Jared knows it will come back. Still, he cannot wish for anything more he press his nose into Richard’s curls, breathing in the sweet fragrance. He plans to later celebrate their relationship with a nice bottle of sparking apple cider and some more alone time with Richard.


End file.
